Shiara's Diary
by arstar
Summary: What happen's after the end of the fourth book when Shiara gets captured by wizards? This story is from Shiara's point of view, and I tried to keep romance out of it as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : this is my first fan fiction, so please be patient with me.

Disclaimer: Most of this belongs to Patricia C. Wrede, not me. I just made up the story.

Chapter One: In which Shiara is not very patient

Tuesday, Week One of Being Kazul's (sort of) Princess

Dear Diary,

I've always wondered what it would be like to be able to use my powers properly. Too bad I probably won't ever find out. This morning I went to the Enchanted Forest, hoping for some progress on the removal of that stupid politeness spell Daystar accidentally forced on me. When I arrived, the castle was completely silent. Then that annoyingly polite elf steward, Willin came walking down one of the several staircases, absorbed in a list. "Hey you! Where is everybody?" He looked up from his list and jumped, then composed himself and said, "Welcome Shiara, Princess of Kazul, King of the Dragons. The Royal Family is out at the moment, vacationing." I, of course, started to get angry, sparks flying from my hair. I yelled back at Willin, "What am I supposed to do while they are gone? Daystar told me that he would start working on the politeness spell as soon as I could come back to the castle! And what does he do but decide to go off on a vacation! Willin, looking a bit intimidated, but being Willin, he simply said, "You could visit Morwen. You might find Telemain there. He might be able to help you." I turned around and stalked off. I'm writing this now while I'm resting. It really is quite a long way to Morwen's house from the castle if you don't use magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: In which Shiara encounters some wizards who are not very kind

Wednesday, Week One of Being Kazul's Princess

Dear Diary,

Sorry I couldn't write sooner, but I had my hands tied. After I left off the last time I got to Morwen's house, and guess what? She was gone! A fluffy white cat walked up to me, and said "Meow?" My hair started sparking again, and I said, "Stupid cat, I can't understand you! Great! What am I supposed to do now!?" Not wanting to kick the cat, I turned around and kicked the tree instead. Nightwitch, who was of course with me, walked up to the other cat. She started conversing with the other cat, but since I could only understand half of the conversation, it was very vexing. It went something like this. "Where's Morwen?" "Meowmeowmeowmeow." "Oh, I see." "Meowmeowmeowmeow" "Sorry, but she's just rather distressed. She doesn't really think you're a stupid cat." At this point, my hair was blazing, and I disrupted the conversation by yelling, "Nightwitch, will you just tell me what in the world is going on!" The white cat gave me a disdainful look, and haughtily stalked back to the house. Nightwitch turned to me and said, "You didn't need to be so rude." "Will you stop criticizing me and just tell me what's going on! For goodness sake, you're just a kitten!" Nightwitch sighed, and said, "Well, apparently she and Telemain went off to see to some wedding details." "Well, isn't that just great!" I snapped back, though my hair was beginning to calm down. I stomped off. I was supposed to wait for Kazul by the entrance to the Cave of Fire and Night, but she wouldn't be coming for a long time. I decided to go back to the Mountains of Morning the long way, since going through the Caves of Fire and Night was dangerous even when you weren't alone. I stalked out of the Forest, and I started making my way up the mountain, when suddenly a voice rang out behind me. " Why, if it isn't the hopeless fire-witch." I turned around. Behind me was a man with red hair and beard and dusty midnight blue cloak, not to mention a staff. Obviously a wizard, though not one I'd seen before. He then pointed my finger at me, said something intelligible, and before I could do any thing, I blacked out. I woke up with a gag in my mouth and my hands and feet tied, in the middle of a wizard's camp outside the Forest. Now, if I didn't have that politeness spell on me, it would have been simple to burn through these, but thanks to Daystar, I did. Maybe also if I had been polite to someone lately, I could of done something, but being me, I hadn't been polite since Kazul dropped me off. I'm writing this now only because the wizards took off my ropes so I could eat. They are coming to tie me up again soon, so bye for now, hopefully.


End file.
